(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to ear phone devices and more particularly pertains to a new ear phone device to facilitate individual components of the ear phone device to be replaced.